massachusetts
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Padahal, Massachusetts sedang menyambut musim semi. {canon, drabble}


_(Padahal, Massachusetts sedang menyambut musim semi.)_

.

.

.

 **massachusetts**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : America/Belarus. **Genre** : Friendship/Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : canon, drabble.

* * *

Alfred memutuskan untuk tidak mengomentari hal favorit Natalya. Sungguhpun itu hal yang tak biasa, tapi tak mengapa. Bukan kejahatan. Menyukai bunyi ketukan kuku pada batu marmer penyusun meja wastafel, tidak termasuk hal yang menjijikkan pula, bukankah begitu?

Mungkin aksi diamnya selama ini pulalah yang membuat Natalya juga tak bersuara soal hal kesukaannya—dan malah seolah sengaja melakukannya setiap pagi, di waktu matanya masih menangih semangat dan otaknya masih berkabut, agar Alfred menjadi senang. Sudahlah, Alfred memang sesekali berdelusi tetapi Natalya bukan juga orang bodoh yang super apatis dan lupa kasih sayang.

Natalya sudah bangun, ketika Alfred masih mendongak di atas sofa. Ia terhuyung-huyung turun dari kamar dan memutuskan untuk tidur lagi di sini—sayang sekali di belakang sana Natalya menuangkan air panas ke cangkir. _Bunyi itu_. Bunyi _itu_. Alfred menikmatinya. Tersenyum di antara sadar dan lelap.

Dua cangkir kopi, sepertinya, maka Alfred pun bangkit. Tak ada sekat antara konter dan ruang-duduk-tiga-sofa mereka, begitu mudah untuk mencapai tujuan.

Natalya meletakkan kedua cangkir dengan hati-hati, lalu mengambil kopi instan dari bufet. Alfred berdiri di belakangnya, menawarkan bantuan tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Lelaki itu merapat, menarik-narik iseng ikatan pita Natalya yang sudah terpasang rapi. _Tuhan, pukul berapa dia bangun sampai-sampai ikatannya serapi ini?_ Lengan Alfred pun dilebas dengan sendok kecil.

"Hei."

"Kopinya belum siap."

"Bukaaan." Alfred maju, bersandar di depan konter dan mengaduk kopi dengan sendok yang sama, yang diambil begitu saja dari tangan Natalya. "Mau ke mana hari ini? Massachusetts sudah menyediakan udara segar."

"Hmmh." Kedengarannya enggan, tetapi entah karena ditenggelamkan hirupan kopinya, atau barangkali Natalya menjadi Natalya yang biasa.

"Ke Milford, bertaruh apakah kita bisa mendapatkan granit merah muda di sana? Atau mencicipi _dessert_ resmi, pai krim Boston? Aku tahu tempat paling menarik untuk membelinya!" Alfred menggenggam cangkir, tetapi masih menolak untuk minum. Tumitnya menendang-nendang pintu lemari kecil yang bandel, derit aneh engselnya membuatnya mengerutkan kening. _Bukannya ini baru?_

"Aku ingin kedamaian."

"Ayolaaah, aku akan tutup mulut selama perjalanan dan hanya bicara jika diperlukan—"

"Dunia luar sedang ramai." Mata Natalya sekarang mengarah pada jendela, dengan _transom_ silver dan bingkai putih yang sedikit kelabu karena debu. "Awal musim semi."

"Jadi ... hei, apakah jika aku ribut, meski kita di rumah, tetap terhitung damai namanya?"

Kopi di tangan Alfred mendingin.

Natalya memutar bola mata, lantas menyeret lengan baju Alfred. "Apapun, asal di rumah."

Ada kala Natalya perlu keramaian untuk mengamati, ada pula kala dia hanya ingin berada di bawah atap dan dikurung dinding untuk menenangkan diri. Alfred tertawa kecil, "Apakah kau sedang membuat definisi baru tentang 'damai'?"

"Semua berada di tanganku." Natalya membiarkan Alfred duduk di sofa tunggal, dan ia mengambil tempat di sudut sofa panjang. Dekat, dekat sekali. Hanya sekali jangkau.

"Sungguh? Tidak ingin melihat rumah koran di Rockport juga?"

"Aku sudah mendapat rumah yang nyaman di sini." Natalya mengetukkan jarinya di lengan sofa, masih menyeruput kopi, matanya menolak tenggelam ke dalam cangkir kopi. Ia memandang televisi yang mati, seolah sedang meramal sesuatu.

Alfred tertawa lebar, "Ini rumahku, Nona!"

"Lalu siapa bilang aku tidak boleh menganggap ini rumahku juga?"

Akhirnya Alfred ingat pada kopinya. "Oh, yeah, aku anggap itu sebagai kalimat terhangat pagi ini yang kudapatkan darimu!"

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: bener-bener sedang istirahat sejenak dari menulis panjang. tenang, luigi torelli masih lanjut kok. draftnya udah kesedia, tinggal diedit. tapi belakangan ini sayanya kebanyakan baca yang panjang-panjang dan baru ngeberesin sesuatu sepanjang (nyaris) 10k so yeah sepertinya saya memang benar-benar perlu selingan.

dan, ya, trivianya memang benar. **rumah koran** , lalu **pai krim boston** , dan **granit pink** itu satu dari lima puluh trivia tentang negara bagian massachusetts yang didapat dari 50states. he he.


End file.
